Zuko and Iroh, Iroh and Zuko
by gizmo-gal
Summary: Several oneshots about my favorite firebending royals. Most will be from the old days. Meaning before the banishment or before the show premeired.The team just rocks!
1. The Best Medicine

I have a secret: I dont own Avatar! (I know, I know, Big surprise, right?)

This is just a bunch of Zuko and Iroh oneshots that I am making. I love that team, their remarkable. I dedicate these stories to my little brothers and sisters who are the worlds most annoying brats and the best little brothers and sister the world has ever known.

And especially to my little brother the **D-**My-ster, He's a sweet-heart and I love him. No matter how many times he's stubborn, bratty and mischievious. He's a riot, a genuis, and really kind. (Plus he's a got a knack for art) He's just like me when I was little (and even now): Always dreaming when he should be awake, Always speaking when he should be quiet and really, really good-hearted! Enough with the mushy stuff onto my story

Zuko and Iroh, Iroh and Zuko

**1. The Best Medicine**

Iroh sat on his silk recliner bed, three pillows under his head and back, a soft warm blanket on top of him kept what little draft that came in through the sun-windows off of his fevered skin.

Servants bustled about, adjusting curtains, taking the bed sheets, filling his ink jar, offering him tea and a young nurse constantly changed the wet cloth on his forehead. None of it helped to soothe his fever. Despite the fever burning in his skin, his teeth chattered. His nose felt runny and congested at the same time. The fire nations best herbalist had all sent over one remedy after the other. But it wasn't helping his case of the Summer Fever-Flu.

"Lord Iroh, perhaps I can make you more comfortable if you'd only let me arrange these pillows." "Lord Iroh, Kaza, the best healer in the city of Kagashi has sent this for you. The instructions say that if you rub this on your chest three times a day. You will feel better in three days!" Everyone was talking at once which only helped to stoke the fever flames that caused him a migraine.

"Lord Iroh? Lord Iroh?" "What do you want now!" Iroh finally had had enough, he was a paitient man, but this was too much. He was sick, he needed rest. Every medicine they'd tried said to take it and rest, yet there was always atleast four people in his room at all times treating him with something new. He'd been sick for two weeks and was no longer up to being a good paitient.

"Is their anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" "Yes." Iroh said, coughed heavily for a few moments, sniffed, and then. "Please, just leave me." He no longer felt up to the remark he'd planned on using. "But, General Iroh…" The servants all began to protest. "Retired General," He corrected habitually, He had no intention, no desire to return to the military. "I have suffered far worse than Summer Fevered-Flu, If I can just get a few days of _rest_ I will be just fine." He grinned at the looks of embarassed dismay of the servants.

"I thank each and everyone of you. You were all so kind to look after me but now, I just need rest. Please." "Yes, General Iroh." "Don't disturb me until dinner time." Iroh added quickly as the servants bowed and filed out quietly closing the door behind them. "Finally." Iroh muttered.

With little effort of his bending skills he restricted the bright flames to dim glows. "Now, for some classic rest…" Iroh muttered as he snuggled into his blankets, coughed a few times and then closed his eyes.

_Tap, tap, tap…..TAP, TAP…KNOCK, KNOC, KNOCK!_ Iroh leapt up into a sitting position, then immediately regretted it as his muscles strained and his chest pounded, he choked on coughs for a few moments. In that time the knocking at his door grew louder, and faster, then softer and sparce. Then, finally stopped.

It had'nt been half an hour when he was disturbed. Iroh lay back down, pulled his blankets over himself, he considered who could've been at the door, It was probably a swarm of servants or healers apprentices who'd come to check on him. Iroh sighed, blew his sore red nose and lay back down.

He closed his eyes, the door cracked open slightly, Iroh could see a long shadow through the crack, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Someone came in his room, closed the door. He figured it was a determined servant who just hadn't gotten the memo.

Soft padded steps aproached his bed-side and then a voice. "Uncle? Uncle, are you asleep?" It was the young prince Zuko. Iroh decided to play a little joke, instead of answering he snored and snorted,coughed some and then rearranged himself. He opened one lid ever so slightly that he could see out but no one could see them selves being watched. _Thank you years, and years of military training and experiences._

Zuko was the average height for a seven year old, his muscles were only slightly defined because he didn't produce enough hormones to actually sculpt his body. He wore a basic robe of red and black, Fire Nation colors. He had a quill pen tucked behind his ear, plus from the position of the sun, Iroh could tell that he had just come from a lesson. He had a short break before he spent four hours on his bending training.

"Uncle?..." Zoku shrugged and then went to his uncles desk he climbed onto the iron and cushion chair, then rummaged until he found a blank scroll, Rolling it out flat he searched his pockets and vest before remembering the pen behind his ear. He licked the top of the pen, which was getting dry. From the expression on his face Iroh could tell Zuko didn't like the taste of browned coal ink. Iroh smiled softly as Zuko began his writing, or drawing or what ever he was doing.

Iroh scooted softly, soundlessly to the edge of his bed…Carefully placing his feet on the floor he tip-toed behind his young nephew. Zuko hummed softly as he leaned heavily over his work. Iroh didn't dare lean over enough to see past the boy. Instead he just waited.

Zuko finished after almost ten minutes. "There, all finished." Iroh withheld laughter as Zuko talked to himself. "I'll just leave it propped open so that it can dry," Zuko made a chirping sound, "Then Uncle, will see it and feel better when he wakes up." Zuko put the wet pen behind his ear once again, then climbed out of the large iron wrought chair backwards.

"Boo." Iroh shouted in a deep voice, blowing a licking flame past the boys ear. "Eeep!" Zuko leapt almost three feet in the air, went pale, and formed fireballs around his fist and shouted a peircing "Go away!" so quickly Iroh could barely register it all.

"Zula! I told you to-" Zuko stopped short, as he turned and saw his uncle standing their grinning. "Uncle!" Zuko yelled "How could you? You scared me!" He said in gruff frustration. Iroh laughed. "Stop laughing!" Zuko shouted.

"It's okay Prince Zuko, it's only me." Iroh said putting a hand on his shoulder. "That was mean." Zuko hissed pulling away from his uncle, though not in cruel manner, just as a reflex. He was upset and didn't want to be pacified. "Don't be that way, Prince Zuko, I was just having a little fun." Iroh said looking at the back of the pouting boys head. "It wasn't funny." Zuko snapped, his cheeks a little pink. "I am sorry, nephew, but I have been so lonely sitting here, for two weeks with nothing but bossy servants tending me."

"Oh. But, Unlce, I came to see you six times." Zuko reminded him. "Yeah, but you only come for a few minutes in the evening and we dont have anytime together." Iroh sighed. He enjoyed his usual games of chess and pai-sho with the young prince. They usually played at night time in the gardens a few times a week. "I didn't want to upset you." Iroh said after receiving no relpy.

Zuko was only seven, and Iroh knew that he was to energetic and didn't have the focus of mind it took to be angry for more than a few moments. That is why he wasn't surprised when he'd only reached fourty-nine, in his mental count when Zukos smiling face turned to face him. "That's okay uncle, I am sorry your sick. I came to show you what I learned." Zuko said pointing to the scroll on the desk.

"I made an even better one in class. But it's not finished drying, when it is, I will bring it for you to see." Iroh examined the scroll. There was a note, and a drawing. The note read:

_Dear Uncle, _

_I am sorry that you are sick and hope you feel better._

_I miss playing games in the gardens with you a lot._

_I learned a new set of bending maneuvers, but cant say they are perfect._

_When you are better will you help me practice them. (Goody-Goody, Azula is two sets ahead.) _Here he'd drawn a distorted picture of his sister.

Iroh smilled at the picture

_Hope that you feel better soon, Prince Zuko._

_(the bottom half of the scroll was covered in an elaborate picture of a game_

_board sitting in the center of stone table in the garden. Zuko and Iroh each sat at one end)_

Iroh smiled warmly, Zuko was a boy of many talents. Drawing was one of them. Even though Zuko didn't really care for it, Iroh loved his drawings but Zuko always refused. Now he'd created a wonderfull scene that if someone dripped color into it, no one could really tell it was a picture until they looked carefully.

Not only was the picture there but Zuko, whose hand writing was normally atrocious because he could'nt bring himself to care more about it unless required for his studies, had written the words each one using special calligraphical runes. It was all very well made. The drawing wasn't as detailed as Zuko could've made it, but it was still of high quality, no one would guess that a child, of seven could've drawn it.

"I heard someone say once that receiving letters when they were sick made them fell better. I thought I could write you one so you'd feel better." Zuko said "Zuko, Thank You." Iroh said, looking at the picture, smiling warmly, his chest felt less congested already. Then he coughed a little, and winced as the coughs racked his body.

"So do you feel better Uncle?" Zuko asked eagerly. His migraine still pulsated in his head, his chest was congested and his nose couldn't decide whether to drip or just clog itself up. His skin was twice as warm as it should've been. His eyes were tired and his knees felt weak. "Yes, Prince Zuko, much better." Iroh said, surprised at how true the statement was.

END

I know that wasn't so great. But please R&R anyway. I love Firebending, so I dont mind Flames! ;


	2. Firebending: Zuko Style!

This one just came to me when watching Zuko and Azula fight. Zula was winning because she's an all around better bender, due to her being a fire-bending prodigy.

She seemed to read his moves, know which style he was using and how to manuever around them but I thought, Hey what if Zuko used a secret style? How does Zuko get his own secret style though…I know, He made it!

I dont own any thing Avatar related. Nickolodeon can even have this story if they want it that badly. I'd love to see my oneshots as flashbacks of Zuko's life!

Firebending: Zuko Style!

It was night time in the fire nation, bed time for the palace. Many of the inhabitants in the fire palace had been asleep for several hours. Zuko who was up, had been up, an had no intention of going ot sleep anytime soon either, was twelve years old and had bags in his eyes. He sat at his desk and by candle light pawed over a set of scrolls.

Finally he'd commited the frames to memory, But rehearsed them in his head for several minutes before deciding to actually do it. He went to the center of his room. The large empty space had a single cloth mat on which he stood. He took a wide low stance, inhaled. Held it.

Raising his arms high he held his breath. His chest pounded, he moved his right leg in toward the left until they nearly touched. He tried not to move, he was in a very precarious stance now. Leaning to one side while both his feet were under his left side. He brougth his hands down in a sweeping movement. Then leaping high, he exhaled quickly. Flames flicked out of his five fingers in individual strands. A spout of flame came from his mouth. He choked on the smoke and pounded his chest with his fist.

Coughing and sputtering. Once the smoke left his body he stood up and went back to the desk. The scrolls weren't right.

Zuko had been developing his own style of fire bending. It was a secret project that he'd been working on for just over two years. Ever since he'd learned the Scaled fish fighting style—it had been extremely difficult for him because it required a lot of complex movements and specific breathing patterns at the same time. It was useless to practice them seperately—so he'd studied them for a month before passing on a "basic."

He was so infuriated by the complexity of it that he'd declared that it was so stupid and impractical in combat. He said that he could create his own fire bending style that would be _way_ better then the scaled fish style. His teacher had challenged him to do better then said that it was necessary that he learned the old style. "you cant change firebending, it's a book that's already been written!"

"Well," Zuko had thougth to himself. "You can infact change a book! And I'm going to change, no _write_ my own book on fire bending. All the children and masters alike will study my great style! I'll be a firebending legend." Zuko had decided that night. He **would** change firebending!

That night, he'd reviewed the seven forms that he knew. He began staying up late at night and trying to determine which factors to base his own style on. He decided that it would share a few of his favorite moves from the dragon style. And it would also be based on sun positions, and it would have more defensive moves then most fire bending forms.

Zuko then gotten very interested in several scrolls that he borrowed from the palace library. Azula would tease him saying that such high-level scrolls wouldn't be any use to him. That he was still a natural born remedial bender. He'd show her. _Just you wait Azula! I'll show you. _Zuko thougt bitterly remembering her teasing. _You think you'll know all the forms and styles and how to counter everything! Well when I'm done with this little project, then next time we have a duel using any established form. I'm going to use the Zuko Firebending style and you wont know what hit you! _

Zuko had been more greatful for his artistic abilities now more than ever before. He always practiced a move with out firebending first. Getting the steps down first then he'd incorporate the flames. Usually he'd practice the flames carefully because he was prone to lose control. Then finally, after several tries of using the flames while performing the move in slow-motion, on slow step at a time, he'd draw the depicitions of the move and then he'd practice it.

Like he'd done now with his "wicked flame spread" The move, technically had been executed properly, but the flames had gone to wide. He needed to change the pictures as a reminder not to spread his arms so far. Plus he needed to make notes to take several little breathes on the releasing of the flames, so as not to be over whelmed by the smoke.

Though he'd known even then, that it would be exetremely hard. (as he'd just proved for what was probably the hundredth time) He'd found a lot of fun in it.

So Zuko carefully erased the lead markings that showed the silhouettes arms at full length span, and then made new marks bringing the arms up and showing the fingers spread, not together.

"There." Zuko said satisfactionally. It was late. The moon was nearly at its climax. He felt tired. But looking at the scroll he couldn't help but feel brisk as the flames of his soul leapt with in the enclosure of his body. There were nine moves on it. Each one had been developed ideally by himself, Four of them needed more tuning, the fifth, the flame sword. He'd actually mastered. He was proud of that move. He created a long flame in the likeness of a sword and holding it in his hands could actually fight with it. It was artistic, and practical in combat and even survival. Most fire bending moves were either artisitic OR practical. The prettier the move the less effective it usually was. But he'd changed all of that.

The sixth made a net of fire that was two feet long and two feet wide. It was netted with squares that looked just like a real net that had been set ablaze. It was a move that was groing on him. It was hard to do but he thought it worth while. Shaping the flame was tedious and it usually took him several minutes to do it, but he found it very useful. It could be tossed or if he pumped more fire into it, made a shield that disintergrated almost anything before it could touch him! _That would put a stop to Azula always scratching me at the last minute_, he thought now as he looked it over.

The seventh move was one where he'd put a lot of work into. Instead of manipulating flame that already existed somewhere, or creating one at the ends of his limbs. He used his opponents breath against them. When they exhaled he'd take that energy and produce a flame. Though he had'nt been able to test it was—in theory—a very creative move. You could set your opponent on fire using her (Meaning Azula) or his (meaning any opponent in general) own breath. That way when Azula laughed at him, he'd use that hot air to get back at her and she would'nt be able to explain why it was that she was setting her self on fire!

Ofcourse he'd written it out and thought about it, but never actually had the opportunity to try it out. He'd have to chose carefully. He could pull a lot of pranks on people with that one. _If I can manage it_ he thought dejectedly.

The eighth move, he'd just finished. It was a mix of dragon, scaled fish and crab style. Only he'd combined the three moves and put in a finishing stance that he'd made himself. The wicked flame was meant to be a giant ring of fire that emanted and spread from the body and then it would come back, catching your opponent off-guard and burning their backs, if you finished the whole move properly. _I can only manage to get the ring out there…I've gotta be able to bring it back!" _Zuko clapped his hand to his forehead.

He was tired, He couldn't think now…The moon was at its fullest. He rolled the scroll up and then rolled up the dozen or more scrolls that held his extravagent notes on how each move should work. He rolled them up tightly and then put them into a heavy iron box, putting the lock onto the box and locking it. He then went to the bed and pushed three seemingly normal panels of the wall, there was a small click sound. With that the Prince Zuko put the box into a hidden floor compartment. Where he kept all his most prized and secret treasures.

Then climbing into bed he took a sharp breath and the candles extinguished. Zuko smiled as he drifted into his blissful dream. He saw himself using each of his own moves, at a level of mastery that he knew he'd never achieve in his waking life. Then he saw himself doing several of the better known forms and using the thunder style! The thunder style! That was an extrememly high level technique! He'd seen his uncle use it once! But he could tell from the fluid, eloquent movements of the style that the move was exetremely high-leved.

But in his dreams, he was a high-leveled bender, a few times he'd even been a master bender! Here in this land, in that dream world he could beat Azula a dozen times with only one hand. There, he was the master. Because he knew all the famous styles; plus the secret firebending style of Zuko!

END

That was kinda dumb huh? Oh well sorry I wrote it in like twenty minutes and just wanted to be able to post something. You know the deal, If you read, then please Review. Just so I can gauge how many are actually reading…Just a single word is nice too!


	3. Gone fishing

Gone fishing…

The suns light shone briliantly across the fire nations fields. The gentle breeze caressed the long stalks of corn and made the soft leaves of the beans stalks dance. Birds across the nation rose and shook the dew drops from the brilliant feathers and took flight. The barking roosters sounded the alarms of sunrise, "Cock a doodle-bow!" and the cow-pigs and hopping-goats took their cue and rose from their nights rest and after a few lazy stretched went to begin their grazing.

Thin, low, clouds of the orange dust rose on the thin dirt road beneath each step and left a well defined print of where the two sets of feet-one belonging to a stout elderly man, the other his young apprentice and pupil-had been. But it didn't matter that they left a clear trail. In little more than an hour the road would be filled with young boys rushing to fetch things from town and give tidings to their neighbors before heading off after their fathers to the fields for a day of work. Carts would be driven over and herds guided to the valley below. No one would be able to discern the path that the two fire benders had taken.

The elderly man seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, he hummed softly to him self and took deep relaxing breaths, strolling steadily but easily. The young boy, however, was of mixed feeling on the matter. He enjoyed taking short hikes in the warm afternoons to go to one place or another. As he had done with his mother and sister before. He enjoyed going to the small secluded valley-like clearing. It was surrounded on all sides by great willow-blossom trees and had little blue bird in the bushes that would sit in the tree tops and sing happily. And when the wind blew then the soft petals of the blossoms would rain down and he and his sister would chase the fluttering velvet petals and try to snatch them out of the air. It had a stream that was warm and steady. Their were very tiny fish in the water that he would always try and fail to catch.

The yonug boy-though uncertain of where he was following his elder and teacher too, he knew that it was NOT the small secluded valley-like clearing with the warm stream, and the big trees and the little singing blue birds, there would be no raining blossoms and tiny fish to chase after. He was a bit grumpy from the unexpected early rising and the lack of a warm breakfast in his stomach. He was tiried of this strolling and the silence. He wanted to run up ahead and see where they were going but, he didn't know what was up ahead or where there was was to go in this part of the kingdom.

He had been instructed to stay by his Uncles side and just enjoy the morning air and let the stroll relax him. He was staying by his Unlces side, check. He had let the first few miles of the stroll relax him, but now he was tired, hungry to beyond denial and his paitience had worn out a mile ago. In short, there was a concentration of heat emantating the young boy.

The two traveled in silence for a while longer. Zuko fuming, his stomach growling all the way, "Uncle," He said finally, trying to sound more angry and intimadting then whiny, but being nine years old, he didn't do so well. "Where are we going?" He asked keeping up with the older mans lazy strides. "What is wrong? Not enjoying the walk?" The old general laughed.

"Are we there yet?" Zuko asked again. "Almost." His uncle replied as he left the beaten path and started down the sloping ditch and into a thicket. Zuko followed more slowly, but his Uncle continued confidently. "Unlce, I'm hungry, can we go back?" The boy called into the bush before pulling back the leafy branches to follow his uncle. "We will eat when we reach our destination." His uncle replied over his shoulder, vanishing into a thick bush. "Hurry Prince Zuko, dont fall behind." His uncles voice called back.

With quick but careful glances back, Zuko noted that no one was around and then filled with curiosity dove eagerly into the bushes. The bushes soon gave way to trees, which inturn got thicker and grew further and further from the dirt path above. Zuko saw a few signs that his uncle had passed the same way, a fresh broken twig, a strange half foot print, and an area where the thin branches of a thorn bush had been burned through. Zuko could hear a trinkling noise futher ahead, and there was a lot of animals in this small secluded forest.

He was just about to call out for his uncle, after fifteen minutes of manuevering through the bushes and tree trunks when he came upon a large clearing, there was a large pond in the middle of this forest with a steady flowing stream run off. There where cat-rabbits and eagel deers that leapt away from the stream as the prince approached.

"Uncle?" He called out. "Over here, my nephew, come and see." The familiar voice called from the other side of a large tree. Zuko, his hunger momentarily forgotten ran to see what his uncle had discovered. He found his teacher stooped by the bushes and holding a small baby fox-squirrel on his wrist. "Wow." He breathed. Fox-squirrels were very skittish creatures. The mother of the animal sat nearby, tense but paiteint.

The baby rubbed against Irohs rough hand and licked his finger with his soft, warm toungue. Purred softly and moved in a circle. "Can I hold it?" Zuko asked eagerly, extending his arms just a little to slowly. The creature screeched and the mother leapt onto the princes arm and nipped him fiercely.

"Ow!" The boy screamed as he threw the fox-squirrel off his wrist and cradled his injured hand. So much pain for such a small bite. The fox-squirrel turned daftly in the air and gripped onto the tree

That would have broken her neck had she hit it. Her baby leapt off of Irohs hands and raced up the tree after its mother. The two creatures disappeared into the branches.

"Stupid, fox-squirrel." Zuko grouched. "Dumb animal, I hate when they do that." He muttered angrily. Iroh watched as his nephew looked at the bleeding puncture wound. When he pulled his hand from under the trinkling stream it begin to gush with blood again. Zuko pushed on the wound, wincing at the pain and dunked it again. Again the wound bled anew, so he repeated the process twice more. Before groaning with defeat.

"Uncle," He said. Iroh had already risen to his feet and joined the boy by the stream. "Give me your hand." The old man said paitiently. "You need to stop the bleeding, so you push down on the punctured vein." He explained, "So put your fingers like this," He demonstrated with his own larger right hand and continued. "Put your thumb between these two fingers," Zuko mocked his hands demonstration. "Very good." Iroh said as he pushed his fingers down firmly. Blood squirted out of the wound and Zuko winced at the pain. But when the retired general removed his thumb from the muscle of his nephews hands. No blood came out. "You wont have any trouble out of that until tomorrow." He said with a smile as his nephew washed the blood from his hands and examined the wound.

After he was satisfied that his hand wasn't bleeding he returned to his thoughts of hunger. "Uncle, this place is really cool." The prince began tactfully, "But I am still hungry." The boy said. Clutching his stomach for emphasis. "Ofcoures my nephew. We shall eat immediately." His uncle said walking around in the clearing he began to gather sticks.

Zuko watched curiously, he knew his uncle was making a fire, but what for? It was warm, it was day, they had nothing to cook. Once the fire was blazing gently but steadily Iroh went and stood by the mirrored surface of the pond, staring into the water as if looking far into the distance. "Unlce, now what?" The boy asked, eager to get to the part of the morning where they would eat.

"Now," his uncle grinned untucking his shirt "we get breakfast." He pulled his shirt over his head and took it off. Zuko grimaced slighlty at the sight of his uncles white gray chest hair. Zuko laughed as his uncle dropped his pants and ran, in only his fire nation under wear, with his round belly flopping and leapt into the pond. Disappearing into a frothing wave of water, before breaching the surface again. Great heaving gasps.

"Come on in, Prince Zuko, the water is great." He called as he swam in small circles, remembering lessons from when he was a boy. Zuko was reluctant to join his half-nude uncle in the frigid water. "I dont want to." Zuko called back finally.

"Alright, but you dont swim, you dont eat."

"Why not!" The boy asked in horror.

"I am not your waiter, you get your own breakfast." His uncle laughed as he grabbed a medium sized fish from the water quickly and held it up for the boy to see. Zukos stomach groaned as his mouth sighed. He reached out his hand as if he'd be able to take the fish, Iroh let it the floundering fish drop back into the water. They both watched as it disappeared into the depths of the water.

"I dont want to get my clothes wet." Zuko protested, hoping his uncle would just bring him a fish.

"Then take them off." Iroh laughed. Zuko stood on the dry land for several moments as his uncle chased the frantic fish.

"I dont want to get sick either." Zuko called again

"The water is warm, we have a fire, were firebenders. We will dry." Iroh sai in a sing-song voice as he bobbed up and down, getting use to the water

"Yeah, but…" Zuko began a weak protest, He felt embarrassed. He didn't want to go swimming with his uncle. Even though his uncle was old now and had put on a few extra pounds after retiring from the military, The muscles were still defined and his large girth did little to hide the massive build of chest muscles that the recently retired general still held on to. Zuko felt small compared to grown men.

"Prince Zuko, come on help me." Iroh said putting on his best, helpless-old-man-face, "Your uncle is meant for the land, and he is old. The fish are quick. I cant get them alone." Iroh said in a begging tone. Zuko considered his uncles words, his stomach growled.

"Okay, I'll come in." Zuko said finally, untucking his shirt and loosening his belt, "But you have to turn around, and promise not to tease me!" The boy said as his cheeks grew pink.

Iroh laughed and his cheeks grew redder. "UNCLE!" The boy shouted. "Don't worry, prince Zuko, You may be scrawny now, but-"

"I am not scrawny!"

Iroh turned around and sunk deeper into the water, he was grateful his nephew didn't notice that he was still chuckling. There was a splash and a wave of water hit the general in his head, soaking him once again.

Then Zuko emerged from beneath the water, gasping. "COLD!" the boy shouted accusingly as he shivered first form shock, then from the chill. "I know." Iroh said. "Isn't it great?" he laughed.

"No." Zuko spat angrily. "Unlce you lied!" He pointed an accusing finger at his uncle while trying to stay a float with only one arm helping him wade. He leaned to one side and began to sink. "No I didn't." Iroh replied happily as he searched the water for fish. "I said the water is great, and it is."

"Ice water is _not_ great!"

"Not icy, just cold, very cold." Iroh said as he moved slowly through the water, chasing after a large group of fish.

"Really, really cold water and Ice water are practically the same thing." Zuko said,

"Either way, the water is great." Iroh said, growing bored of the argument.

"Cold water is not great." Zuko snapped as he, too, began to take interest in the dozens of fish swimming around his feet

"It is great on a warm summer morning." Iroh replied as he tried in vain to snatch up a fish.

"That would be a matter of opinion." Zuko replied, now adjusting to the temperature with the help of his fire bending.

"Correct," Iroh said, frowning as a fish nipped his finger and swam away "and its my opinion that cold water is great on a warm summer morning." With that the debate ended as both fire bender put all of their enrgy into staying afloat in the pond that was easily twice as deep as Iroh was tall, and catching fish.

"I caught one." Iroh said tossing a medium sixed fish to the shore. It looked like the same one he'd shown Zuko as temptation earlier. "I cant get one." Zuko said.

"It takes paitience, my nephew. Paitience and precission." Iroh said shaking his finger at the boy in a know way. "Observe."

Iroh waded to the shallower waters and watched as the fish huddled to the opposite side of the large pond, then he swam beneath the surface and emerged feet from the gathering. Zuko watched carefully. The fish began to stir, His uncle inched closer, the fish broke in a panic. Iroh raised his hand high and sliced through the water. In an instant he brought his hand to the surface with a small fish in his hand. He threw the flapping, gaping soon-to-be meal right ontop of the other one that had already ceased his flapping.

"I want to try!" Zuko said as he swam to his uncles side and watched the fish, he raised his arm and flung it down wards. Hurting himself, scattering the fish, and remaining empty handed. "No fair!" Zuko said. "it worked when you did it!"

"Paiteince, My nephew. Now then observe" Iroh said as he demonstrated the technique again.

"That's what I did." Zuko said frustration appearant on his face.

"Paitince my nephew, dont just look at my movements. _Observe_ them. See what it is that I am doing." Iroh lectured. Zuko bit his lip, he was hungry, this was no time for lessons. But Zuko watched him catch another fish. _He holds his hand to a discreet angle,_ Zuko noted to himself watching his uncle perform the same moment. But miss his target.

Iroh took a deep breath, this time he repeated the same motion, Zuko saw him flick his wrist just a moment before slicing into the water. "Now I wanna try!" He said as he saw-what he hoped was-the trick to the technique.

Zuko waded a few feet deeper into the water and then kicked his legs to stay in place. He raised his hand, making him arm stiff and rigid. He raised his hand above the water, saw the fish swimming below the surface, he waited as it climbed just a little higher in the water. He slammed his hand onto the surface, slicing into the still water and flicked his wrist slightly as the fish darted away-only to have his tail fins gripped tightly in hungry hands.

"I got one!" Zuko cheered, he struggled to bring the fish to the surface, to bring it out of the water and into the air.

"Wait, Zuko. All of the fish in the water c-" Iroh called to his nephew who wasn't listening in all his excitement.

"Oomph!" Zuko gapsed as the fish-who fought for his life-jerked quickly to each side, left, right, left, right. Straight ahead, left, right.

"Zuko! Come here." Iroh called.

"Uncle, I got him, He's _huge_ too." Zuko laughed as he pulled the fish upward only to sink halfway to his ear in the water.

"St-" Iroh begin as Zuko was drug underwater as the large fish seemed to be more determined to live then Zuko was to eat. Zuko groaned with effort and immediately regretted letting the little air his lungs had held escape.

Zuko bobbed upward for one last instant. He gasped for breath.

"Zuko, Let go! That is the pri-"

Zukos legs kicked in the air as the fish swam for the bottom of the lake. Suddenly the small boy and the large fish dissapeared from the surface of the pond, leaving only the resounding ripples on the surface to tell of them ever having been.

Iroh watched anxiously, for a moment. Twenty seconds, he waded into the area that he'd last seen his nephew, He bobbed under the water, trying to see. Their was a mass of bubbles coming from further below. But the trees grew thick over head , and the pond was deep The suns light didn't penetrate deep enough in the water. He couldnt see much else, he went to the surface, took a breath and made a ball of fire, and dove under water. Shaking with the effort of retaining the torch lit under water. Finally he saw the form of his struggling nephew.

He extinguished the flame, felt his energy mixed with adrenaline fuel his body and his swam downward. Grabbed the boys legs and pulled, The boy waved his arms and then went limp as a few small bubble left his open mouth. The old firebender pulled his nephew upward until he held the boy by the chest and broke the surface with four power kicks of his legs. He drug the sputtering heap that was his nephew to dryu land. The boy coughed and choked, and then coughed somemore.

Iroh placed his hands on the boys chest, felt the excess liquid inside, He placed his hands between the boys chest muscle as he'd been taught years ago when they'd marched on waterbenders in the northern regions of the world and pushed down hard. The boy coughed and sputtered as nearly a cup of water left his mouth and nose. Iroh wipe the boys face and sat him up.

"Prince Zuko? Prince Zuko talk to me, are you okay?" Iroh asked worried.

"St--- sh." The boy muttered acidly, eyeing the lake. Iroh noted the scratched the boy had on his hands from the fishes sharp scales.

"What?" Iroh said noticing the small slices on the boys thighs

"I'm g----a g--- st" the boy muttered again. Iroh feared the boy had withdrawn into shock.

"Prince Zuko, calm your self, you need rest. Its okay, you did fine. Only—" Iroh was planning on reminding his nephew on the lesson about starting small. While giving the lesson on listening** again** But the boy leapt ot his feet. And began to shout.

"I said, 'I am going to get that stupid fish!' and I meant it." With that the boy ran and leapt into the water, he kicked out from the shore and then splashed around as he shouted words that would require his mouth to be rinsed with soap and water, the boy seemed to have found his target, for he raised his hand the way he'd doen before. Iroh noted the glow of thin flames around it as Zuko grabbed the fish by its fins and began immediately to breath deeply as he kicked against the water. the fish mustv'e been stunned by the alien feeling of flames. Zuko-though still struggling-was getting the best of him easily now.

Zuko laughed happily at his victory and his large breakfast. "Prince Zuko, please listen to me."

Iroh called. The boy was behaving as though he was deaf. Iroh massaged his temples as the boy struggled with the fish again, slowly making his way back to the shore. _So hardheaded, just like his father._ Iroh sighed. He would have to leave it to experience to make him wise.

Zuko struggled for more than five minute bringing the large fish to shore, but once in shallow, knee deep water, the fish was all but dead anyway. Zuko heaved mightily and brought the fish up throught the mud. The fish floundered one last time. Zuko dunked it in the water and threw the thing ashore.

Leaping out happily. "I did it! I did it!" he shouted happily. Stomping around the fish in circles and making muscles in his arm. "look at him uncle. The thing weighs as much as Azula, he had home field advantages in the water and was strong as an ox." The boy said happily, grinning brilliantly for the first time in a long time. Iroh smiled softly, knowing the boys joy would be short lived. The moment Zuko stopped raving, Iroh would speak a few words that would set him fuming.

"But, lo and behold, the Prince of the Fire Nation was stronger, wasn't I uncle. He nearly drowned me, but I didn't give up! And-" Prince Zuko stopped suddenly, noting his uncles quietness and the lack of speech.

_He's not scolding me for not listening, and he's not congratulating me on my victory?…_

"That is true, Prince Zuko, the Spiny-Ox fish is very heavy, and extremely strong. But it is also unedible." Iroh said calmly.

"What?" Zuko asked as his eyebrows twitched with tension.

"The fish," Iroh pointed at it, "You cant eat it. No one can. It is poisonous." Iroh said.

Nearly three miles away, on the sloping hillside path that they dou had traveled along to reach the small forest that they now hid away in the morning in, several people with warm fully bellies stopped as they heard someone scream.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Prince Zukos shouts could be heard for miles, infact if the palace hadn't been located even further back in the midsty of the bustling city, he would've put the Kamodo Rhinos into a fright.

"Daddy, whats that sound?' A small boy asked looking down the sloping hill at the small forest that he'd always been assured was empty of monsters. "I dont know…Lets keep moving son." The farmer said, taking his son by the hand and leading him away, toward the small town just miles up the road.

The End.

That was…well sort of dumb. I had wanted it to be funny but couldn't get it to stay short. I wish I was witty….any way I am sort of holding more in my mouth then I can chew. I have to finish, A time for proverbs and this goes in my collection of drabbles and one shots. If there is something that you want me to do then send me suggestions in any way possible.

Thanks


End file.
